The NeverEnding Story
by Ayakaishi Fei
Summary: AU. Odin Lowe (aka Heero Yuy) is a misfit, who doesn't fit in. When he steals a book he discovers that there are some important lessons to be learnt, and that there are still some risks he has to take. SLASH. DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Never-Ending Story (Working Title)  
  
Author: Ayakaishi Fei  
  
E-mail: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13 - R  
  
Category: AU. Fantasy. Parody. Eventual Romance.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai. Language.  
  
Pairings: Solo x Odin, One-sided 13 x 1, Eventual 1 x 2, J x G, 3 x4, and that's it for now.  
  
Summary: AU. Odin is a misfit, who doesn't fit in. When he steals a book he discovers that there are some important lessons to be learnt, and that there are still some risks he has to take. SLASH.  
  
Disclaimer: I am but a pitiful fangirl, I tried to make a deal with the Lord; he said I could have it if I wrote het for the rest of my life: This is going to be yaoi, hence, I don't own it. If you want to give it to me though, it'll be my 18th in just under a week.  
  
Authors Notes: This is AU, Odin *is* Heero, but at the same time he isn't? Get it? No? You will - I hope. Um... Well... On with the story:  
  
--  
  
Odin Lowe liked to think of himself as an orphan, it had a romantic ring to it, and even though it was the name that the students at St Joseph High taunted at him as he sat alone at recess and lunch, he liked it. His parents had died in a car crash when he was a toddler, and he'd been put into a catholic orphanage, where he'd been taken care of by a priest named Father Maxwell, and a nun named Sister Helen. They were good people; that much had been drummed into him, and they'd done their best by him and the other children.  
  
He had a room to himself, now that he was 14, out the back of the church, and he liked to sit in it alone and read, or think. He thought of lots of things when he was alone, like how long it would take a kangaroo to hop from one side of Australia to the other, or whether, if he could only drink one liquid for the rest of his life, he'd choose water or Banana Nesquick. He'd pondered, absently, over the possibility of an afterlife, but then he'd been distracted by the question of whether or not honey-ants actually tasted like honey.  
  
He knew that people often thought that he was weird, the girls would come in pairs or small groups to talk to him, and ask him what he was reading or what he was thinking about. They would pretend to be interested, but then later they would tell the boys and they would whisper loudly and taunt him because he had no friends. He knew what they would say, 'Is that a new book, Oddie, a new best friend perhaps?' and the girls would chime in, 'Odin Lowe has no friends, because he sucks up to the teachers. He's the perfect little boy.'  
  
'Odin has no parents, he's an orphan,' a girl would whisper, watching him through lowered lashes, and a boy would reply, 'Is that why he's so up himself? Always reading instead of playing sport?'  
  
Odin sighed as he neared the gates to the small catholic school the Father sent all of his orphans to. There were only 3 or 4 children living at the church, and the congregation supported them, paying for their school fees, so that they would go on to become useful members of society, and perhaps even dedicate their lives to the Lord.  
  
"Hi Odin!" A girl, who appeared perhaps a year or two older than him, chirped, her long pale legs swinging as she sat on the school's wire fence. Odin dutifully ignored her, having learnt that there was always malice hidden behind the sweet words. One of the girl's friends ran out to stop him from walking away from her, pushing him backwards, "Well that's not very polite, Oddie, I think you should apologise to Lucy, she's just being nice."  
  
Odin shuffled his feet, and mumbled an apology.  
  
"See, that wasn't that hard, was it?" The long-haired boy who'd forced him to apologise observed. "You know Odin, you're kind of pretty, are you sure that you're a boy? You're so submissive I can't help but wonder if maybe you're not a girl?"  
  
Odin gazed up; his cobalt eyes were fiery but his voice remained flat, "I'm not a girl."  
  
The small group of teens who'd gathered to watch Odin's humiliation formed a ring around the squirming teen, and the short black-haired girl who'd spoken first pushed off the fence, pulling something out of her over the shoulder bag, "Oh you silly thing, of course you are. We can all see it clear as day. Milliardo, hold our new little girlfriend still while I fix her make-up."  
  
Odin tried to break away, but Milliardo managed to pull his arms behind his back and without the leverage of his arms he couldn't break out of the circle. Lucrezia giggled, and pulled out a bottle of foundation, smothering it expertly over his face, until every surface was covered, and then powdered. Another of the girls whipped out a tube of lipstick, whore-red, and used it to rogue his lips and cheeks, her thumbs applying the colour evenly over his cheekbones. Blue eye shadow and mascara were generously supplied by the other girls who surrounded the group, and Lucrezia, looking terribly triumphant, styled his hair with the hair mousse she pulled from her bag.  
  
"You look adorable Odin, just like a cheerleader!" A long red-haired girl giggled maliciously, clinging to one of the boy's watching the girls make Odin over.  
  
"Hey! Does anyone have a spare skirt! Wouldn't Odin just look perfect if we put him in a skirt?"  
  
Lucrezia clapped her hands to her lips to stifle the giggles, "Ooh! I do!"  
  
Milliardo chuckled, and lifted the smaller boy so that one of the other boys could tug off his pants. Odin struggled furiously, "Let me go! You can't do this!"  
  
Lucrezia passed the skirt she pulled out of her school bag to the red- haired Une, who expertly shoved the boy's bare legs into the skirt, and helped to do it up around Odin's slender waist as Milliardo set his feet back down on the ground.  
  
"Wow, you look so cute Oddie, now we just have to find you a boyfriend!" The group of students pushed and shoved at each other, daring one to pretend to be Odin's boyfriend. Eventually one of the older teens standing in the group, a slightly sleazy ginger haired boy was ushered forward, and Milliardo leering, surrendered Odin into the boys care just in time for the group to hear the bell go.  
  
The rest of the students scattered, running for their various classes, leaving Odin alone with the tall, aristocratic boy, whose arm had been forced around Odin's waist. His voice was low-pitched and toned like a come- on, "Are you okay, Oddie?"  
  
"It's Odin!" Odin said fiercely, throwing his hands into the air and waving them around furiously, "and, and-"  
  
"Hey, calm down. I'm Trieze Kushrenada, in case you were wondering. Would you like me to escort you to class, my lady?"  
  
"No!" Odin snapped coldly, "I must look ridiculous..."  
  
"I think you look lovely. Absolutely... delicious, pet." Trieze smirked, pulling Odin's slender body closer to him.  
  
"I don't want to look lovely! I'm a boy, in case you hadn't noticed!" Odin scowled, twisting his bright red lips into an expression of fury.  
  
"I've noticed," Trieze chuckled, "But I heard that before your best friend died... you two were...?"  
  
Odin twisted out of the boy's hold, and shoved him to the ground violently, surprising the older boy with his strength, "What Solo and I did, or didn't do in our spare time before his death is none of your business!"  
  
Trieze snickered, "Oh don't try to hide it you silly boy. We all knew you two were fags: well, baby fags, it was obvious, from the way you acted, snuggling up together so that you could "read". You were his little whore, and when he died it messed you up, and that's why you're such a little loser!"  
  
Odin ran, even as the boy's voice rang out behind him, nasal and nasty, "Get back here Orphan! It's time you let other people have a go at your ass, instead of mourning for your dead loser boyfriend, and you can start with me."  
  
Panting desperately he stumbled into the doorway of a building he couldn't remember seeing before, and without even thinking about it he flung the door open and threw himself inside, slamming the door closed behind him, ignoring the way that it made the bell above the door shudder loudly.  
  
There was a mirror near the doorway, set against a bookshelf, and Odin stopped to assess the damage to his face in his reflection. His normally pale gold skin was surprisingly visible under the concealer, and the blush had been tastefully applied. His lips looked awful, but he didn't have anything to wipe the lipstick off on. The girls had done something with the eye-shadow and mascara to make his eyes look larger and more feminine, and his short chocolate hair had been styled to frame his face slightly more girlishly than his normal messy hair did. He'd never looked particularly boyish, but his reflection in the mirror was almost androgynous, aside from his notable lack of breasts.  
  
His legs looked long and slender, because the skirt was indecently short, and his shirt hung messily untucked in over the top, but his tie was done up properly, as were the laces on his runners. He looked rather like a tomboy-ish girl, in this get up, rather than an effeminate boy in a skirt.  
  
A loud cough alerted him to another's presence in the room, and he looked up to see a middle aged man, in a hawaiian print shirt holding a can of beer in one hand and a book in the other.  
  
"Finished admiring yourself missy?" The man asked, one eyebrow raised, "Or should I leave you and your reflection alone to get better acquainted?"  
  
Odin turned to scowl at the man, "Don't mock me."  
  
"Oh heaven forbid! I wouldn't dream of mocking you. I'm going to assume you're lost however, as you're in my bookstore, and you're not the type to visit the garage I run underground. There's a hair salon three shops down, I'm sure they can give you some blond highlights luv."  
  
Odin ignored him, looking around the shop, "You own this place?"  
  
"That's what I said missy. Howard Howard(1), at your service."  
  
"Oi boss!" A loud yell interrupted them, "We need your help down here!"  
  
Howard sighed, setting down both beer and book before making a run for the stairs, "Don't touch alright, you're too young for these."  
  
Odin glared at his retreating back until it disappeared, then picked up the beer and took a drink. He swallowed it, pulling a face, then took the book instead, hoping futilely that it would anger the stupid shop-owner. Besides, the book could be interesting. All the books in his room at home reminded him of Solo, he needed something new.  
  
His fingers hugged the book close to his chest, and then he spun on his toes and left, the bell above the door signalling his hurried departure. Howard reappeared, and, noting the absence of his book, smiled, ambling over to the mirror.  
  
"Well kid, looks like you're going to be getting a new companion. What do you think? Is she worthy of you?"  
  
The mirror rippled beneath the man's finger and a low rumbling chuckle filled the store, "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we..."  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
Authors Notes: Pathetically enough this is based on The Neverending Story - you know with the loser reader kid Bastian and all. Odin's not much like Bastian, he's still a loser, but kinda more in the way "Heero" would be, and a little bit like me when I was little. Anyway, I don't know how similar it will end up being, but, well, I got the idea, and then I thought, why not, right? It will have some differences, the main being that it will have romance, and it will be SLASH!!!! 


	2. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
Hey All,  
  
I'd like to say thanks, and I really appreciate that you've been reading my story(s) and that you enjoy them as much as you seem to. Lately I've had a number of reviews, asking me when I'll continue writing, and/or finish the story. My writing has always been something I do because I enjoy it a lot, however, I'm afraid right now ALL my stories are on hiatus, as I literally do not have the time to write. I am studying full time at university, working part time on the side, and, joy-joy-joy I'm pregnant. This means I'm always tired, and uninspired. I don't know when I'll continue writing, and finish those works which have not yet been finished, but when I do, I will update them the day I finish writing them. Thank you again for reading and enjoying.  
  
-Ayakaishi Fei 


End file.
